


Moonlight's Glow

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, definitely a reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Pretty much a plotless story. Just some marichat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Moonlight's Glow

The glow of the moon seemed to kiss the unmasked skin on his face and she wondered when her feelings for the superhero had changed into what they were now. He looked like a fragile piece of painting under the light of the super moon and the distant, fuzzy streetlights behind him became the prefect backdrop. His arms rested on the railing of the south tower of Notre Dame with his head leaned back, eyes closed and he was breathing in the midnight air. She averted her eyes towards the twinkling, starry night and her mind began to wander.

Marinette tried but she couldn't even begin to fathom how their playful visits had turned into whatever this was. 

She had always been the one to reject him because it had been too dangerous. Everything had always been too dangerous. Too dangerous to reveal themselves. Too dangerous to engage in a relationship. Too dangerous to bare themselves to each other and to the world. That is, until she realized, Chat Noir was the only one that could truly understand her notion. Well, Ladybug's notion, - not Marinette's. She realized that whoever she shared her future with, would face the consequences of her being a full-time superhero and the thought of putting that kind of stress on her future partner almost tore her down when she realized her superhero companion was the only one capable of understanding what huge responsibility it took to be Paris' saviors. 

Marinette hadn't put much thought into how many years it had been since she found a weird box containing a small, red creature in her room but the ever-so important day that was today had become etched into her mind a long time ago. 

Averting her eyes from the dark sky, she rested them on the person that made her heart beat twice as fast. His golden hair almost looked white in the silvery moonlight and she bit her lips when her eyes caught sight of his lips. 

Marinette had put a lot of thought on the other blonde boy her heart had beat uncontrollably for but realized that she would never become more than _just a friend._ Also realizing that if she ever had a chance, she could probably ruin his career with her double life and she had no intention on bringing such misfortune over his family. The moment she had given up on him, Chat entered the picture. After all, she always said, "If there wasn't an Adrien, there would be a Chat," and she decided that maybe after years, she would finally give in. 

What _Ladybug_ hadn't accounted for though was that Chat Noir had also moved on, - moved on to Marinette. 

She hadn't seen it as a problem then but now that time had passed and they had stepped into a more serious phase of their secret relationship, Marinette felt like it was time to come clean and confess her deepest secrets. 

"The moon really is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

Marinette drifted out of her thoughts and her eyes focused on the young man beside her, watching her with intense eyes. Her heart grew wings for a moment and it soared in her chest when he shot her a smug smile. "It really is," She replied when she turned her eyes towards it. Taking in the scenery before her once again, she marveled at how beautiful Paris was from above. Often times than not, she didn't have time to pause and look at everything properly when hunting down an Akuma or during patrolling. Seeing the City Of Love as Marinette gave the name a whole different meaning from when she was Ladybug. 

"If only that view could be as beautiful as the view I'm seeing right now," Chat confessed, his voice thick with admiration and a fond smile was plastered on his face. 

Marinette blushed and hushed him. "Oh, shush, you," She mumbled as she pushed his shoulder teasingly. A chuckle rumbled from Chat's mouth and he stepped closer to her, their hips almost touching. "I'm only telling the truth, Princess." 

"Whatever you say, Chaton," She teased and they fell silent for a moment. Marinette wondered if she should go though with her plan now or later-

"What are you thinking about, Marinette?" Chat asked and turned towards her slightly, watching her closely while his arms were still resting on the railing before him. She inhaled deeply, eyes turned away from him and laid on the scenery below them. Chat almost questioned her again when she didn't answer but finally, she spoke up. "I'm just thinking about us. What the next thing I say might make you do," She said quietly, her voice just above a whisper. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned her and Marinette could feel the confusion rising in him. 

Taking another deep breath and exhaling, she turned towards the young man her partner had become. "What I'm trying to say is..." Marinette began and trailed off more a second, gaining more courage. "You're turning twenty today and...I love you. I really love you and you know that. I'm just thinking about the future. Our future. I want to be in it for as long as possible but I started thinking about how that would ever work out with you like this," She explained, gesturing at him. 

"What are you trying to say, Marinette?" Chat asked, his voice infinitely more serious than before. 

"I'm saying...I want to take our relationship to the next level but that seems impossible without me knowing who you truly are and without you knowing who I truly am," Marinette stated, taking a step away from the railing and turning towards him. 

Chat blinked at her for a moment before he turned towards her, confusion still ever-so present in him. "I understand what you're saying, Marinette. I really do," He started and lifted his hands, placing them on her cheeks and caressing one with his thumb. "But I can't. You know I can't. It's not safe for me to reveal who I am to you. I don't want to make Ladybug mad," He continued and moved one of his hands to pull her in for a hug. 

Marinette settled into his hold and smiled softly. The thought of him still respecting her choice after so many years made her happy and she embraced him back. They lingered for a moment before she felt him draw back. "You said something about me not knowing who you truly are...what do you mean?" He asked softly, trucking away a lock of hair behind her ear before placing a miniscule kiss on her forehead. 

Marinette grabbed his hands slowly and held them, caressing her thumb over his knuckles and his ring. "I'm happy you still respected my decision in keeping our identities a secret but now that we're older, more mature and wielding stronger powers, I feel like we're ready to cross that line and get to know each other better." 

Chat's eyes were locked on her, full of confusion for longer than she expected. He watched her as if he was searching for something before his piercing green eye's lit up and his hands immediately landed on her cheeks again. "Are you really Ladybug? Are you really my lady?" He asked, hopefulness thickly laced in his voice. Marinette giggled and crossed her arms. "I thought I was your lady but, yes, I am," She replied, playfully poking him in the chest. 

"I can't believe it," Chat started, his eyes moving across her frantically. "It's always been you," He continued, one of his hands resting itself on the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a kiss. Marinette happily obliged and their kiss lingered for a second before she drew back. "I'm still curious who my kitten is under all that leather," Marinette confessed before quickly chiming in again, "I mean, it's not like I don't like the outfit because trust me, I do, but I wanna see who I'm dealing with," She explained mockingly, flicking the bell with her finger before crossing her arms and stepping back. 

"You shouldn't say things like that to me, Buginette," Chat addressed while chuckling. He held up the hand his ring was on and smiled. "You'll be surprised to know that this wild, outgoing cat is actually just-" He said the detransformation words and where Chat Noir once had been, now stood Adrien Agreste. "-plain, old me," He finished.

Marinette rubbed her eyes in disbelief before speaking through the shock. "I can't believe you're Chat Noir." 

"You saying that makes it sound like a bad thing," Adrien noted and Marinette shot forwards, her hands landing on his cheek. "No! Gods, no! I could just never imagine you being Chat Noir. He's so carefree and annoyingly cocky and you're not," She stated, moving one of her hands to brush it through his hair. Adrien leaned into her touch and almost started purring. "Still the same, old manners though," She teased, giggling. 

He enveloped her in a hug and she embraced him back, staying like that for a while before she suddenly started uncontrollably laughing. 

Pulling away so she could laugh and breathe properly, she felt confused eyes on her and seized her laughing to giggles. "Sorry," Marinette apologized before he could ask anything. "I'm just laughing at our stupidity," She confessed and watched the confusion growing in Adrien's eyes. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"We curved each other for...each other," She said in a giggling fit and it took Adrien a moment to understand what she was talking about before joining her. 

"We really did," He said, chuckling softly. Reaching forwards, he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame and pulled her in. Marinette calmed down and her eyes met his. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Adrien leaned down to press his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. 

Another eternity must've passed before they pulled apart, eyes half lidded and lips, slightly swollen.

Adrien pressed a kiss to Marinette's cheek before speaking softly, "I'd ask you to marry me right now but as far as I'm concerned, we are both still single," He remarked.

Marinette looked at him shockingly before smiling. "Adrien Agreste, will you officially go out with me then?"

"It would be my honor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"It'll be Agreste before you know it, kitty cat," She mocked, ruffling his hair. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my lady."


End file.
